SpongeBob SquarePants
Season 1 (1998-2000) #Bubblestand/Ripped Pants July 17, 1998 #Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome July 24, 1998 #Jellyfishing/Plankton! July 31, 1998 #Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School August 7, 1998 #Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple August 14, 1998 #Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy/Pickles August 21, 1998 #Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam August 28, 1998 #Sandy's Rocket/Squeaky Boots September 4, 1998 #Nature Pants/Opposite Day September 11, 1998 #Culture Shock/F.U.N. September 18, 1998 #MuscleBob BuffPants/Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost September 25, 1998 #The Chaperone/Employee of the Month October 2, 1998 #Scaredy Pants/I Was a Teenage Gary October 28, 1998 #SB-129/Karate Choppers December 31, 1998 #Sleepy Time/Suds January 17, 1999 #Valentine's Day/The Paper February 14, 1999 #Arrgh!/Rock Bottom March 15, 1999 #Texas/Walking Small March 22, 1999 #Fools in April/Neptune's Spatula April 1, 1999 #Hooky/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II April 8, 1999 Season 2 (1999-2000) #21 Something Smells/Bossy Boots October 26, 1999 #22 Your Shoe's Untied/Squid's Day Off November 2, 1999 #23 Big Pink Loser/Bubble Buddy November 16, 1999 #24 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III/Squirrel Jokes November 27, 1999 #25 Christmas Who? (The SpongeBob Christmas Special) December 6, 1999 #26 Dying for Pie/Imitation Krabs December 28, 1999 #27 Wormy/Patty Hype February 17, 2000 #28 Survival of the Idiots/Dumped March 5, 2000 #29 Gramma's Kisses/Squidville March 6, 2000 #30 No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fantastic March 7, 2000 #31 Pressure/The Smoking Peanut March 8, 2000 #32 PreHibernation Week/Life of Crime May 5, 2000 #33 Shanghaied/Gary Takes a Bath July 26, 2000 #34 The Secret Box/Band Geeks September 7, 2000 #35 Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown September 21, 2000 #36 Jellyfish Hunter/The Fry Cook Games September 28, 2000 #37 Just One Bite/The Bully October 5, 2000 #38 Sandy SpongeBob and the Worm/Squid On Strike October 12, 2000 #39 Procrastination/I'm with Stupid November 30, 2000 Season 3 (2001-2003) #40 Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV/Doing Time January 21, 2001 #41 Welcome to the Chum Bucket/Frankendoodle February 15, 2001 #42 The Snowball Effect/One Krabs Trash February 22, 2001 #43 The Nasty Patty/The Idiot Box March 1, 2001 #44 As Seen On TV/Can You Sphere a Dime? March 8, 2001 #45 No Weenies Allowed/Squilliam Returns March 15, 2001 #46 The Algae's Always Greener/SpongeGuard on Duty March 22, 2001 #47 Krab Borg/Rock a Bye Bivalve March 29, 2001 #48 Wet Painters/Krusty Krab Training Video May 10, 2001 #49 Party Pooper Pants (SpongeBob's House Party) May 17, 2001 #50 Chocolate with Nuts/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V June 1, 2001 #51 Club SpongeBob/My Pretty Seahorse July 12, 2001 #52 The Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love September 6, 2001 #53 New Student Starfish/Clams September 20, 2001 #54 The Great Snail Race/Mid Life Crustacean January 24, 2002 #55 The Sponge Who Could Fly (Lost Episode) March 21, 2002 #56 Born Again Krabs/I Had an Accident October 4, 2002 #57 Missing Identity/Plankton’s Army January 19, 2003 #58 Ugh (SpongeBob Before Comedy) March 5, 2003 #59 Krabby Land/The Camping Episode April 3, 2003 #60 SpongeBob Meets the Strangler/Pranks a Lot October 11, 2003 Season 4 (2004-2007) #61 Fear of a Krabby Patty/Shell of a Man May 6, 2004 #62 The Lost Mattress/Krabs vs Plankton May 13, 2004 #63 Skill Crane/Good Neighbours May 20, 2004 #64 Selling Out/Funny Pants September 30, 2004 #65 Enemy in Law/Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture October 14, 2004 #66 Patrick SmartPants/SquidBob TentaclePants November 4, 2004 #67 Have You Seen This Snail? November 11, 2004 #68 The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie November 19, 2004 #69 Dunces and Dragons February 20, 2005 #70 Krusty Towers/Mrs Puff You're Fired April 1, 2005 #71 Chimps Ahoy/Ghost Host May 5, 2005 #72 Whale of a Birthday/Karate Island November 12, 2005 #73 All That Glitters/Wishing You Well June 2, 2006 #74 New Leaf/Once Bitten September 29, 2006 #75 Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck November 17, 2006 #76 Squidtastic Voyage/That's No Lady November 25, 2006 #77 The Thing/Hocus Pocus January 15, 2007 #78 Driven to Tears/Rule of Dumb February 19, 2007 #79 Best Day Ever/The Gift of Gum February 19, 2007 Season 5 (2007) #80 Born to Be Wild/Best Frenemies March 31, 2007 #81 Friend or Foe April 13, 2007 #82 Spy Buddies/Boat Smarts/Good Ol' What's His Name July 13, 2007 #83 The Pink Purloiner/Squid Wood July 23, 2007 #84 The Krusty Sponge/Sing a Song of Patrick July 24, 2007 #85 New Digs/Krabs a la Mode July 25, 2007 #86 To Love a Patty/Breath of Fresh Squidward July 26, 2007 #87 Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket July 27, 2007 #88 The Original Fry Cook/Night Light July 30, 2007 #89 Money Talks/SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget/Slime Dancing July 31, 2007 #90 A Flea in Her Dome/The Donut of Shame/The Krusty Plate August 1, 2007 #91 Picture Day/Pat No Pay/BlackJack August 2, 2007 #92 Blackened Sponge/Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob August 3, 2007 #93 Rise and Shine/Waiting/Fungus Among Us September 29, 2007 #94 Atlantis SquarePantis November 12, 2007 #95 The Inmates of Summer/To Save a Squirrel November 23, 2007 #96 20,000 Patties Under the Sea/The Battle of Bikini Bottom November 23, 2007 #97 The Two Faces of Squidward/SpongeHenge November 23, 2007 #98 Banned in Bikini Bottom/Stanley S. SquarePants November 23, 2007 Season 6 (2008-2009) #099 Not Normal/Gone March 8, 2008 #100 Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice March 15, 2008 #101 Spongeicus/Suction Cup Symphony March 29, 2008 #102 Pest of the West April 11, 2008 #103 A Life in a Day/Sun Bleached June 5, 2008 #104 House Fancy/Krabby Road June 6, 2008 #105 Giant Squidward/No Nose Knows August 4, 2008 #106 Patty Caper/Plankton's Regular August 6, 2008 #107 Boating Buddies/The Krabby Kronicle August 8, 2008 #108 Whatever Happened to SpongeBob SquarePants? (WhoBob WhatPants) October 13, 2008 #109 The Slumber Party/Grooming Gary November 28, 2008 #110 Krusty Krushers/The Card November 28, 2008 #111 Dear Vikings/Ditchin November 28, 2008 #112 The Splinter/Slide Whistle Stooges February 16, 2009 #113 Grandpappy the Pirate/Cephalopod Lodge February 18, 2009 #114 Shuffleboarding/Professor Squidward February 19, 2009 #115 Pets or Pests/Komputer Overload March 19, 2009 #116 Porous Pockets/Choir Boys March 20, 2009 #117 SpongeBob SquarePants Vs the Big One April 17, 2009 #118 Sand Castles in the Sand/Shell Shocked June 1, 2009 #119 Square Roots: The Story of SpongeBob SquarePants July 13, 2009 #120 Squid's Visit/To SquarePants to Not to SquarePants July 17, 2009 #121 Pineapple Fever/Chum Caverns July 18, 2009 #122 Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch July 19, 2009 #123 Gullible Pants/Overbooked July 19, 2009 #124 No Hat For Pat/Toy Store of Doom July 19, 2009 #125 Chum Bucket Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary July 19, 2009 Season 7 (2009-2011) #126 Tentacle Vision/I Heart Dancing July 19, 2009 #127 Growth Spout/Stuck in the Wringer July 19, 2009 #128 Someone's in the Kitchen With Sandy/The Inside Job July 19, 2009 #129 Truth or Square November 6, 2009 #130 Greasy Buffoons/Model Sponge November 27, 2009 #131 Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful/A Pal for Gary January 2, 2010 #132 Back to the Past/The Bad Guy Club for Villains February 15, 2010 #133 A Day Without Tears/Summer Job March 23, 2010 #134 The Curse of Bikini Bottom/Squidward in Clarinetland March 24, 2010 #135 One Coarse Meal/Gary in Love March 25, 2010 #136 The Play's the Thing/Rodeo Daze March 26, 2010 #137 SpongeBob's Last Stand April 24, 2010 #138 The Clash of Triton July 5, 2010 #139 Gramma's Secret Recipe/The Cent of Money July 7, 2010 #140 That Sinking Feeling/Karate Star July 9, 2010 #141 Yours, Mine and Mine/Kracked Krabs September 11, 2010 #142 Buried in Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams September 18, 2010 #143 Hide and Then What Happens?/Shellback Shenanigans September 25, 2010 #144 The Masterpiece/Whelk Attack October 2, 2010 #145 Krusty Dogs/The Wreck of Mauna Loa October 9, 2010 #146 The Great Patty Caper November 13, 2010 #147 The Abrasive Side/Earworm November 27, 2010 #148 Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom/Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle January 29, 2011 #149 TrenchBillies/Sponge Cano January 29, 2011 #150 You Don't Know Sponge/Tunnel of Glove February 12, 2011 #151 New Fish in Town/Love That Squid February 19, 2011 #152 Big Sister Sam/Perfect Chemistry February 26, 2011 Season 8 (2011-2012) #153 A Friendly Game/Sentimental Sponge April 2, 2011 #154 Squidward's School for Grown Ups/Oral Report June 4, 2011 #155 The Curse of the Hex/The Main Drain June 11, 2011 #156 Frozen Face Off July 15, 2011 #157 Accidents Will Happen/The Other Patty July 18, 2011 #158 Drive Thru/The Hot Shot July 19, 2011 #159 Sweet and Sour Squidward/The Googly Artiste July 20, 2011 #160 Barnacle Face/Pet Sitter Pat September 16, 2011 #161 Mermaid Man Begins/Plankton's Good Eye September 23, 2011 #162 House Sittin’ For Sandy/Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom September 30, 2011 #163 Ghoul Fools October 21, 2011 #164 Patrick's Staycation/Walking the Plankton November 7, 2011 #165 Mooncation/Mr Krabs Takes a Vacation November 9, 2011 #166 A SquarePants Family Vacation November 11, 2011 #167 Bubble Troubles/The Way of the Sponge November 25, 2011 #168 The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom/Bubble Buddy Returns November 25, 2011 #169 Are You Happy Now?/Planet of the Jellyfish March 31, 2012 #170 Restraining SpongeBob/Fiasco! April 5, 2012 #171 Free Samples/Home Sweet Rubble April 6, 2012 #172 Treats/For Here or to Go April 12, 2012 #173 Karen 2.0/InSpongeiac April 13, 2012 Season 9 (2012-2016) #174 Extreme Spots/Squirrel Record July 21, 2012 #175 Face Freeze/Glove World R.I.P. July 28, 2012 #176 Squiditis/Demolition Doofus August 4, 2012 #177 License to Milkshake/Squid Baby September 7, 2012 #178 Hello Bikini Bottom October 8, 2012 #179 Super Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!/Chum Fricassee October 14, 2012 #180 The Good Krabby Name/Move It or Lose It October 21, 2012 #181 Patrick Man!/Gary's New Toy October 27, 2012 #182 It's a SpongeBob Christmas! December 6, 2012 #183 Eek An Urchin/Squid Defense January 1, 2013 #184 Little Yellow Book/Bumper to Bumper March 2, 2013 #185 Jailbreak/Evil Spatula March 16, 2013 #186 Safe Deposit Krabs/Plankton's Pet May 25, 2013 #187 Don't Look Now/Seance Shmeance October 14, 2013 #188 SpongeBob You're Fired November 11, 2013 #189 It Came From Goo Lagoon February 17, 2014 #190 The SpongeBob Movie 2: Sponge Out of Water February 6, 2015 #191 Kenny the Cat/Yeti Krabs March 28, 2015 #192 Lost in Bikini Bottom/Tutor Sauce July 16, 2015 #193 Squid Plus One/The Executive Treatment September 7, 2015 #194 Company Picnic/Pull Up a Barrel September 25, 2015 #195 Sanctuary/What's Eating Patrick? October 16, 2015 #196 Patrick the Game/The Sewers of Bikini Bottom November 11, 2015 #197 SpongeBob LongPants/Larry's Gym February 15, 2016 #198 Mall Girl Pearl/Two Thumbs Down March 12, 2016 #199 The Fishbowl/Married to Money May 2, 2016 #200 Sharks vs. Pods/CopyBob DittoPants May 4, 2016 #201 Sold/Lame and Fortune May 6, 2016 #202 Pineapple Invasion/Salsa Imbecilicus July 15, 2016 #203 Sandy's Nutmare/Bulletin Board October 1, 2016 #204 Home of the Swans/Krabs’ Army October 8, 2016 #205 Food Con Castaways/Snail Mail October 15, 2016 #206 Dueling Picnics/Confess Treats October 22, 2016 Season 10 (2016-2018) #207 WhirlyBrains/MermaidPants October 29, 2016 #208 Mutiny on the Krusty/The Whole Tooth December 3, 2016 #209 Goodbye Krabby Patty? February 18, 2017 #210 House Warming/Mimic Madness February 25, 2017 #211 Snooze You Loose/Krusty Katering March 4, 2017 #212 SpongeBob's Place/Plankton Gets the Boot March 11, 2017 #213 Life Insurance/Burst Your Bubble March 18, 2017 #214 Plankton Retires/Trident Trouble March 25, 2017 #215 Unreal Estate/Code Yellow June 3, 2017 #216 Lost and Found/The Getaway June 10, 2017 #217 Out of the Picture/Patrick's Coupon June 17, 2017 #218 The Checkup/Spot Returns June 24, 2017 #219 Cave Dewelling Sponge/The Clam Whisperer September 23, 2017 #220 Larry the Floor Manager/Man Ray Returns September 30, 2017 #221 Feral Friends/Don't Wake Patrick October 7, 2017 #222 Legend of Boo Kini Bottom October 13, 2017 #223 Krabby Patty Creature Feature/Teacher's Pests October 21, 2017 #224 No Pictures, Please/Stuck on the Roof November 6, 2017 #225 Spin the Bottle/There’s a Sponge in My Soup November 8, 2017 #226 Squid Noir/ScavengerPants November 10, 2017 #227 The Incredible Shrinking Sponge/Sportz November 25, 2017 #228 Cuddly Hugs/Pat the Horse December 2, 2017 #229 Chatterbox Gary/Don't Feed the Clowns February 9, 2018 #230 Old Man Patrick/Grandmum's The Word February 16, 2018 #231 Drive Happy/Fun Sized Friends February 23, 2018 #232 Doodle Dimension/Move Your Bubble Bass March 16, 2018 #233 High Sea Driving/Bottle Burgers April 13, 2018 #234 Sanitation Insanity/Bunny Hunt April 20, 2018 #235 My Leg/Ink Lemonade May 11, 2018 #236 Whale Watching/The Krusty Cleaners August 3, 2018 #237 Patnocchio/ChefBob August 10, 2018 #238 Mustard O Mine/Shopping List September 14, 2018 #239 Library Cards/Plankton Paranoia September 21, 2018 #240 The Night Patty/The Grill is Gone October 19, 2018 #241 Appointment TV/Karen’s Virus October 26, 2018 #242 BubbleTown/Girl's Night Out November 2, 2018 #243 Surf and Turf/Call The Cops November 9, 2018 #244 Squirrel Jelly/The String November 16, 2018 #245 Goons On The Moon November 23, 2018